Darth Azard
Summary Darth Azard was a male Quarren Sith Lord of the One Sith, serving under Darth Krayt and his Empire. By 137 ABY, Azard had been selected to oversee the Imperial Outer Rim Third Fleet, which was tasked with capturing commander of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet Gar Stazi. In response to the Mon Calamari aiding Gar Stazi in the capture of the new Imperious-class Star Destroyer Imperious, Darth Krayt traveled to Dac with a number of Sith Lords, including Darth Azard, to exact his revenge. Azard participated in the massacre of the Mon Calamari Council, where he killed many of his fellow Quarren. In the aftermath of the massacre, Azard pursued the escaping members of Rogue Squadron who had been involved in the plan to capture the Imperious. The Rogues were being rescued by Imperial Knights Treis Sinde and Sigel Dare, who were on a mission for Emperor-in-exile Roan Fel. Azard dueled Sinde, which distracted the Quarren long enough for the members of Rogue Squadron and Sigel Dare to escape. Despite his failure to stop the Rogues' escape, Darth Azard was appointed to oversee the extermination of the Mon Calamari people. With the aid of Sith scientist Vul Isen, Azard awoke a Sea Leviathan in the depths of Dac. Azard and Isen sent the Leviathan to exterminate the Mon Calamari refugees who were hiding and by doing so draw out the Mon Calamari Rangers led by Treis Sinde, who had been fighting against the Sith. During the ensuing battle, the Sith's Aquatic Terrain Armored Transport was crippled, and the Leviathan was defeated by hordes of devilsquid, under Treis Sinde's command. Darth Wyyrlok III later ordered the execution of the Final Protocol, a plan that saw the oceans of Dac poisoned and all of the inhabitants executed within a week, with Azard and Isen in charge of implementing the plan. Later, Azard and Isen led the First Sith Imperial Strikeforce to the moon Napdu where the Hutt Azzim Anjiliac Atirue was believed to have been harboring Mon Calamari refugees. Azard ordered the same toxin that poisoned Dac be unleashed on Da Soocha, followed by the bombardment of Napdu. After their success at Napdu, Azard and Isen proceeded to the planet Utapau, planning to kill the natives for providing aid to the Galactic Alliance. However, just as Isen perfected his toxin for the planet, the two Sith were attacked by Cade Skywalker and Wolf Sazen. Azard was killed by the Jedi Master when the Sith Lord felt Darth Krayt call out to all Sith across the galaxy, distracting him long enough for Sazen to strike him down. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Darth Azard Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quarren, Sith Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Telekinesis, Precognition, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable), Electricity Manipulation (Via Force Lightning) Attack Potency: Planet level (Treis Sinde was unable to defeat him, both he and Sinde acknowledging that he was no match for Azard. Traded blows with Wolf Sazen and only lost because he was momentarily distracted by Darth Krayt.) Speed: Relativistic, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification (Traded blows with Wolf Sazen) Durability: Street level, Planet level via Force Amplification Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, At least Planetary via Telepathy Standard Equipment: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted (Azard is an able military commander, having extensively studied the history of Darth Vader adopting many of the same philosophies, particularly in his military command style, a feat which lead Darth Krayt to appoint him as the head of several major military operations for the One Sith. Azard is a skilled lightsaber wielder, demonstrating the ability to utilize his lightsaber with both the double and single blades to equal efficiency, and showing the skill to easily outmatch Treis Sinde, a Master in the Imperial Knights, as well as match Wolf Sazen.) Weaknesses: Has a short temper Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Choke:' The Force Choke, sometimes known as the Force grip, is a dark side Force power where one uses the the Force to choke or strangle a victim, oftentimes with a grip-like gesture. Some who use the ability demonstrate being able to lift their victim off the ground, holding the victim up by their necks. The technique can also be aimed to break the neck of a victim, either by twisting, bending or crushing it. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. ***'Protection Bubble:' A Protection Bubble is a Force power with which the user can create a defensive sphere around their body capable of protecting the user from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, defend against lightsabers, vacuums and even inflict certain amounts of damage upon contact with the enemy. Protection bubbles can also be used offensively. Should the user surround the attacker in a Protection bubble, it is possible the attacker will become a victim of their own attack, having been trapped within its destructive radius. Due to the extreme concentration needed to sustain the bubble however, the user has to be momentarily immobile in order to enact the bubble, and sometimes, completely stationary in order to sustain it. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. *'Force Lightning:' Force lightning is an offensive Force technique that hat channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cephalopods Category:Aliens Category:Evil Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Sith